The Caravan
by timesrwasting
Summary: Cale and the others on the caravan, unexperienced as warriors, are sent out on a journey to recover one drop of Myrrh to keep the town of Pilia alive for a longer while. (Please review!)


(Plot: All is not well in the town of Pilia. The crystal is nearly drained, and yet, there are no Myrrh trees nearby. Monsters are pouring out from multiple and mysterious locations in something the villagers called "Surge Gates". Miasma is as strong as ever, and threatens to destroy the village of Pilia. It is up to the caravanners to bring back at least a good supply of Myrrh for the crystal, and defeat the evil that poisons the land...  
  
Yet, as we think that these caravanners are well-trained warriors, who have much battle experience – you're wrong.)  
  
I could remember that day like it was yesterday, waving goodbye to the whole village in the start of our journey. We had all our supplies packed, and our weapons at the ready in case we needed them. They were tucked away for later though, since glancing at the sword told me that we would be risking our lives to just bring back a drop of Myrrh to Pilia as always.  
  
"Our first journey..." I said to myself, cradling the chalice in my hands. I was excited about this new adventure, since I had never been able to firmly get a see of the outside world for myself. But, I would be experiencing much more than that. Suddenly, I felt a rough bump as I tumbled to my left, clutching the chalice firmly. I picked myself up, dusting myself off as I turned to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey Cale, we got a busted wheel! Pass me the spare in the back of the supplies would you?" Ruik asked, taking time to slowly crank up the whole caravan with the prop of his sword. I looked for a while, quickly finding the spare tire and thrusting it into Ruik's hands. "Thanks." Ruik said, quickly swapping the broken wheel with the new one, taking his sword out of the bottom of the caravan. "Oka! We're ready to go!"  
  
I saw Oka nod his head, beckoning us to get into the caravan first, then slapping his reins firmly, on the go once more.  
  
* * *  
  
One more thing before we get in depth with this journey. Let me introduce you to my pals here on the caravan. You must know me by now. I'm Cale, not too young, but not too weak as a Clavat. I've got some experience with cooking, at least one job I could take care of myself.  
  
You must know Ruik too, also a Clavat like me. He's a good friend, and we've been friends for as long as I've known him. He's got a bright heart, and slightly better skills with a sword than I do. But, everyone calls him "Butterfingers", because he's usually clumsy with carrying things.  
  
Can't forget Oka, our mysterious, but seemingly friendly inside him. He's mostly quiet, keeping to himself. We chose him to be our drover, since the job perfectly fit with his personality. Not much is known about him. He's a Yuke.  
  
Sophie, a friendly gal who's a bit funny on her side, she's got a stern look for a Selkie and strength like a Lilitie. She just hangs around the caravan, urging Oka to tell her more about his past. She never gives up, that's what I like about her.  
  
And finally, we have "Shorty", the Lilitie. He didn't have a normal name in his family, so we named him Shorty and the name stuck. A brave little fellow, he's got arms of steel. He also helps out with cooking, so we can always make our meals faster. I gotta hand it to him though, when he joins with Sophie to drive Oka nuts, it's pretty funny!  
  
Now, back to our story...  
  
* * *  
  
It had been a few hours so far, and Pilia was already out of sight. I just had this knack to get started with the journey, but now my stomach was turning at the thought of those monsters. I wished I was more trained. I could see Shorty digging through our supplies.  
  
"A little help? Dinner's waiting on us." Shorty said to me, tossing me a bag of some gourd potatoes. I set it down, joining in with Shorty to find some of those Rainbow Grapes we had stashed away. Quickly gathering the ingredients, I brought a slim cooking knife with me, walking with Shorty outside of the caravan. He had some kind of weird juicer, or so I thought. He thrusted the grapes inside of it, and then the grapes seemed to swirl around in quick precision, blending into a sweet smelling mix of grapes. He added a Striped Apple for flavoring, then he poured it out into some of the Gourd Potatoes I was shelling out. I had a bag of corn-cobs with me, so he put my knife into it, slicing it open. He grabbed a few corn-cobs, putting it onto an object which resembled a plate, repeating the process, this time adding fish we had brought with us.  
  
"I guess that's it." I said, standing up to check on the food, to make sure it was done right. The grape mix was done neatly, pourned evenly into separate portions for each of us. The fish and corn-cob combo looked fine to finish it all up. "You always come up with wacky, yet tasty ideas my friend." I said, Shorty's face beaming with pride.  
  
"That's what happens when you use family recipes a lot." Shorty replied, gathering up the dishes for our meal. We walked over with the lot of the food, calling Ruik, Sophie, and Oka down to dig in. As usual, the first bite was a bliss, and that's how the whole meal was. Sophie and Shorty joined each other to bother Oka, and Ruik and I sat together to recall memories of our experiences in Pilia. Yet, I stopped quickly, nearly sobbing. It was a sad moment to be reminded of when my father was killed alive by some pack of wolves that broke into the town one fateful night. At least Ruik was there to calm me down.  
  
After dinner, the whole caravan went to sleep early that night, wanting to start out early in the morning, quick breakfast and the first Surge Gate not to far away. Yet, something bothered me. My dreams, as far as I was concerned, was telling me a message.  
  
"Turn tes, taking time if you must, the start of the wolf will take a few thrusts."  
  
They flashed through my head, repeating, and repeating, and repeating. What did it all mean? 


End file.
